The present invention is directed to a wall article hanging device and methods of use, and in particular, to a hanging device including a separable prong element, its separability easing handling of the article prior to hanging and permitting alternative hanging techniques.
In the prior art, a number of techniques are employed to hang a wall article such as a picture, painting, mirror, tapestry, etc. One such technique employs a nail or other member that is attached to the wall, whereby the nail acts as the support for the article to be hung. The article to be hung can then be fitted with a wire, and the wire is slipped over the protruding nail to support the article. The article can also use other types of hanging devices such as serrated plates that are attached to the back of a frame, with the nail engaging one of the serrations on the plate for frame support. The article can also be hung by attaching a hanger device having a loop, whereby the nail would engage the loop for article support.
Another class of wall article hanging devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D339,981, 5,328,139, 5,588,629, 5,758,858, and 6,095,478 to Barnes. These patents run counter to the conventional wall article hanging techniques that first attach an element to the wall, and then hang the wall article off that wall element. In the Barnes"" patents, a hanging device is first attached to the wall article to be hung, and then the wall article is secured to a wall surface. Using the Barnes"" device and method, there is no need for locating a nail or the like at a predetermined location on the wall so as to position the wall article in the proper location. That is, the wall article itself is used for positioning in the proper site on the wall.
The Barnes"" devices are also advantageous in that the wall article is secured in such a fashion that the article remains stationary after attachment, and the constant article leveling that goes on when a wire and nail are used is eliminated.
The Barnes"" patents use one or more prongs as part of the attaching device and technique. One problem with these devices is that the prongs extend away from the article to be hung, and can pose a problem in terms of shipping and handling the wall article before it is hung. For example, if a Barnes"" hanging device is first attached to a wall article, and then the wall article is shipped to a retail or wholesale location for resale, the prongs of the hanging device extend away from the back of the article to be hung. Since the prongs are pointed, they pose a hazard in terms of injuring one who is handling the article. To minimize this hazard, and the prongs can be covered in order to avoid such injury. Having to cover the prongs imposes an added burden when the article is being shipped or stored for sale or installation.
In light of the problem noted above, a need exists to provide an improved wall article hanging device. In response to this need, the present invention solves the problem of prong exposure by providing a device whereby the prongs of the device are separable until ready for use, i.e., separate from the part of the device retaining the prongs in place, for shipment or resale, and then are installed once the article is to be hung. The invention also provides alternative hanging capacities in the event that a conventional picture hanging technique may be preferred by the article hanger, e.g., wire and nail.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide an improved wall article hanging device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of hanging wall articles.
Still another object of the invention is a wall article hanging device offering the person hanging the article a number of options for hanging.
One other object of the invention is a prong-containing wall article hanging device, whereby the part without prongs can be attached to the wall article before shipping so as to reduce the risk of injury to a handler.
Yet another object of the invention is a multiple use method of hanging wall articles.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as a description thereof proceeds.
In satisfaction of the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention provides a wall article hanging device that is an improvement over prior art types having prongs for attaching a wall article to a wall surface. The invention, in one embodiment, comprising a hanger body having a first end with at least one first opening and a second end with either at least one second opening or at least one article attachment prong. The hanger body has opposing slots, each extending along the hanger body. A prong element is provided that has at least one prong extending outwardly from an element body, opposing edges of the element body sized to engage the opposing slots of the hanger body so that the at least one prong extends outward of the hanger body when the prong element is engaged in the opposing slots.
In one embodiment, the opposing slots can be positioned between the first opening and either the at least one second opening or the at least one article attachment prong.
Alternatively, either the at least one second opening or the at least one article attachment prong is positioned between the opposing slots. The opposing slots can be angled towards the first opening to form a wedge shape or can be generally parallel to each other. The hanger body can be a plate with a pair of curled plate protrusions forming the opposing slots. Each free end of each plate protrusion can be angled with respect to a longitudinal axis of the hanger body so that the formed opposing slots are wedge shaped.
The second end can have a pair of second openings, and the prong element can have two or more prongs.
Depending on the environment of use, one or more than one device can be employed to hang a wall article.
The invention also entails a number of methods of hanging a wall article. In each method, a wall article if first provided and one or more hanger elements are secured to a back surface of the wall article. The securing step is performed by either inserting at least one article attachment prong into the back surface or inserting a fastener, e.g., a nail, screw or the like, through the at least one second opening and into the back surface.
The wall article is then attached to the wall surface by one of: (1) providing a prong element having at least one prong extending therefrom, and inserting edges of the prong element into the opposing slots with the at least one prong angling away from the wall article; and forcing the at least one prong into the wall surface by applying force to the wall article; (2) configuring or bending a portion of the hanger body surrounding the first opening away from the back surface of the wall article, and inserting a free end of an elongate member extending from the wall surface into the first opening to hang the wall article; or (3) providing at least a pair of hanger elements secured to the wall article in a spaced apart relationship, configuring or bending a portion of each of the hanger bodies surrounding each first opening away from the back surface of the wall article, linking a wire between each first opening and using the wire to support the wall article by engagement with at least one elongate member extending from the wall surface.
The hanger body can be first attached to the back surface using the at least one article attachment prong or the second opening, and the prong element can then be attached using the slots. Alternatively, the prong element can be attached first to the hanger element, and the assembled device can be attached to the wall article.
The invention encompasses any means for attaching the prong element to the hanger body for supporting the wall article on a wall using the prong(s) of the prong element, and means permitting separating the hanger body from prong element so that the prong does not extend from the hanger body to create a risk of injury during handling. The means for attaching entail at least the slots on the hanger element and the correspondingly sized prong element to permit the attachment and separation. Other structures achieving these functions are also within the scope of the invention.